One-Punch Man (anime)
:For an episode list by seasons, see Episodes. One-Punch Man (ワンパンマン, Wanpanman, alternatively spelled without the hyphen) is an anime adaptation of the manga by the same name starring Makoto Furukawa as Saitama. It is animated by renowned Japanese studio, Madhouse, and helmed by famed anime director, Shingo Natsume, (Space Dandy, Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos) and features character designs by Chikashi Kubota. VIZ Media manages the master license for ONE-PUNCH MAN in North America, Latin America and Oceania. Viz also streams the series in the U.S. The series is also available to stream in Australia and New Zealand on AnimeLab. The first season, handled by Madhouse, first aired on October 5, 2015 and concluded on December 20, 2015. The second season, handled by J.C.Staff,https://twitter.com/opm_anime/status/912330910820741128 aired on April 9, 2019One-Punch Man Season 2 trailer ushers in new villain, April 2019 debut and concluded on July 2, 2019. Synopsis In this new action-comedy, everything about a young man named Saitama screams "AVERAGE," from his lifeless expression to his bald head, to his seemingly unimpressive physique. However, this average-looking fellow doesn't have your average problem... He's actually a superhero that's looking for tough opponents! The problem is, every time he finds a promising candidate he beats the snot out of them in one punch. Can Saitama finally find an evil villain strong enough to challenge him? Follow Saitama through his hilarious romps as he searches for new bad guys to challenge! Characters and Voice Actors * Furukawa as Saitama (main) * Ishikawa as Genos (main) * Kaji as Speed-o'-Sound Sonic * Yūki as Tatsumaki * Hayami as Fubuki * Yasumoto as King * Yamaji as Bang * Nakamura as Mumen Rider * Sakurai as Zombieman * Konishi as Tanktop Master * Miyano as Sweet Mask * Tsuda as Atomic Samurai * Genda as Bofoi * Takayama as Child Emperor * Ueda as Drive Knight * Onosaka as Puri-Puri Prisoner * Toriumi as Flashy Flash * Hatano as Metal Bat * Namikawa as Pig God * Hino as Superalloy Darkshine * Ueda as Watchdog Man Staff * Director: Shingo Natsume * Script: Tomohiro Suzuki * Original creator: ** ONE (story) ** Yusuke Murata (art) * Character Design, Chief Animation Director: Chikashi Kubota * Series Configuration: Satoshihiro Suzuki * Art Director: Shigemi Ikeda * Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto * Director of Photography: Akane Fushihara * Editing: Kashiko Kimura * Sound Director: Shouji Hata * Music: Makoto Miyazaki * Animation Production: MADHOUSE Character Designs Saitama design.jpg Tatsumaki.jpg Genos design.jpg Sonic design.jpg Trailers One-Punch Man Season 2 Special Announcement Soundtrack 'Season 1' *'Opening theme:' :: Title: THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Honō wo Tsukero :: Music: Hironobu Kageyama :: Performance:JAM Project *'Ending theme:' :: Title: Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru :: Performance: Hiroko Moriguchi 'Season 2' *'Opening theme:' :: Title: Seijaku no Apostle :: Music: Ricardo Cruz :: Performance: JAM Project *'Ending theme:' :: Title: Chizu ga Nakute mo Modoru Kara :: Performance: Makoto Furukawa Trivia * JAM Project performs the anime's opening theme, "THE HERO !! ~Okoreru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~" * Hiroko Moriguchi performs the anime's 1st ending theme, "Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru" * Saitama's voice actor, Makoto Furukawa, sings the anime's 2nd ending theme, "Chizu ga Nakutemo Modoru kara" External links *The anime's official site (Japanese) *The anime's official simulcast page References *The anime's official Facebook site *The anime's official Twitter site fr:Animé Category:Anime